Hero
by jaywolfe
Summary: Draco/Harry-Draco serenades Harry with a song..and to prove his love


_a/n: I was listening to this song by Enrique Iglesias and I immediately thought of Harry and Draco so this is my attempt at a songfic. This is my second fic for these powerful characters so bear with me, all right? _

_*************************************************************************************************************************************_

Hero

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was a proud one; he does not beg nor cry. He does not love; he is only required to continue the bloodline. He does not sympathize; he is to only aggravate. How, then, does he explain what he is about to do?

Without a second thought, he pushed open the doors of the Great Hall to be greeted with the noise of the students within. It was dinner time, the perfect time to do his mission. He strolled confidently to his respective House table. He needed something to calm his nerves. He supposed this was all in the name of love. Doing stupid things, embarrassing yourself.

He couldn't ignore his mission forever so he chanced a look at Professor Dumbledore. The old man had readily agreed to his request. Why wouldn't he, the old coot? He only wanted the best for his favorite Golden Boy. Besides, Dumbledore believed in love and he, for one, know that Harry Potter needed love.

Dumbledore nodded at Draco and stood up. He had the attention of everyone as soon as he stood up. He said, "We have a special presentation tonight, I believe. So if everyone would calm down, please." The students looked at each other and over at the Gryffindor table, three particular students looked at each other with surprise. However, two of them knew perfectly well what was to happen. Even though they had disapproved, they would do anything to give to have him back.

Suddenly, a song filled the Hall. Those who are muggle-born had a smile on their face when they realized the song. The other students looked surprise that a muggle song was playing in the castle. What was even more surprising was when they heard someone singing. It was not coming from the song, no. It was coming from one of their very own. The Slytherins' had a nasty surprise when they realized it was coming from their table.

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero _

Draco Malfoy whispered the words of the song but it was heard throughout as he had magnified his voice. Pansy looked shocked as she turned to Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, as usual.

Draco looked up and caught the eye of the one whom he was sacrificing his dignity for. __

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  


As he sang the words, his powerful voice caressing every living soul into heaven, he stood up, ever so slowly, his gaze never breaking with that of one Harry Potter. He knew he was asking for too much as Harry is already preparing to save the wizarding world but this was another matter.

_  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh, please tell me this...  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

He knew that Harry would willingly die for anyone but he was also willing to die with him. If Harry is gone, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Harry has been the only constant in his life and he doesn't want to live without him. He had already given Harry something that can never be won back: His heart.__

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  


Harry can be the hero of the wizarding world but he, Draco Malfoy, will be his hero until he die. He will do everything in his power to be with the man who deserves it all. A man who willingly put aside his own happiness and security for the sake of his friends and his family, the family that has always been there for him: the Weasleys'. Draco Malfoy will sacrifice all just so he can bring a smile to Harry's face every time of every day.

_  
Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care-  
you're here tonight  
_

Yes, he certainly has lost his mind, not to mention his heart. Harry just has that effect on him. He may have lost his heart but he wouldn't want it back. He wouldn't want it any other way than to have Harry hold it in his hands.

He had slowly walked over to where Harry was now standing, both unaware of the gasps and stunned looks on everyone's faces, with the exception of Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. The latter was looking on with a content look on his face. For too long, Harry has been too depended on by the world. This time, he wouldn't have to go through life on his own. This time, he would have someone, other than Ron and Hermione, by his side.

As for Ron and Hermione, they couldn't have been happier. Hermione laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, tears rolling down her face. Ron gently kissed her on her forehead, smiling. He was content for now. The war will still be there, waiting for them. But tonight is about them. Tonight is about realizations and love and friendship and family.

_  
I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care-  
you're here tonight_

You can take my breath  
my breath away  
I can be your hero

Draco whispered the last line into Harry's ear. He had reached Harry and was relieved when Harry hadn't pulled away from him. He slowly took Harry into his arms and started slow dancing, all the while singing the song. Harry pulled back from Draco, grey eyes looking into emerald green eyes. As Draco said the last line, Harry leaned his forehead onto Draco's and said one single word that reverberated through the Hall and resounded into the hearts of everyone.

"_Yes."_

The End


End file.
